Mirage's Friend
by AnnaMay-Nutt
Summary: G1 Mirage finally gets a friend he can count on. one chapter fic. reposted because I noticed a few mistakes. n.n


-**Mirage's Friend**

(I've been reading a few Mirage fics and I realized that he's a lonely guy with no friends, so I wanted to write a fanfic where he gets a friend! n.n From what I've seen from the show., it seems that he tries to hide his being lonely because I often see him with a smile on his face, but his smile does look a little sad, but the only episode that I remember where his feelings were actually shown was the episode "Traitor". I was thinking about the sad fics I had read and suddenly I thought "Hey, if he doesn't have any friends in the show…..I should write a story where he gets a friend!" so here it is! D I know it sounds depressing at the beginning of the story but it gets better later on Hope you like it Constructive critique is appreciated, but if you dun like my stories then please don't review n.n;;;;;; Wow I write long intros …n.n.;;;; Hope you like the story! )

**DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN MIRAGE OR ANY OF THE OTHER TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO……WHOEVER IT WAS THAT CREATED THEM……HASBRO I BELIEVE….OR WAS IT TAKARA? AH, I THINK THEY BOTH HAVE RIGHTS TO IT SO THERE XDD**

Mirage slowly walked along the halls of the Ark, remembering when Cliffjumper had accused him of being a traitor. He sighed, even though it had been proven that he was innocent he still felt that nobody trusted him. He walked past Jazz, who gave him a kindly "'Sup man? How's everything goin'?"

Mirage managed a smile and said, "I'm fine Jazz, thanks for asking….."

"Is something' wrong, dude? If it's about Cliffjumper accusin' ya of bein' a traitor, I wouldn't listen t' 'em, I think he's really a femme with issues in disguise…." Jazz said. (Yep I always gotta get a really corny, not funny joke in there XD)

"Hahahaha I'm fine Jazz, really," Mirage chuckled.

"Okay, but if there's a prob, The Jazz Man has got your back!" Jazz said slapping Mirage's back. Mirage smiled and waved as Jazz left. When Jazz had rounded the corner, Mirage frowned again. "I doubt you even trust me, Jazz…."

_**The next day….**_

Things were hectic in the Ark, there had been a report of a Decepticon fleet heading towards the Ark, and the Autobots had to be ready for when they arrived. Mirage was nervous, he was afraid that Bombshell (sorry if I got him mixed up with the other guy -.-;) would plant another cerebro shell in his head and take control of him again. But he still got ready for battle. Gun in hand, he made his way outside were the other Autobots were waiting for the Decepticons.

"Optimus! Are they almost here?" he asked when he got outside.

"Almost, Mirage, almost…" his leader Optimus Prime said with a worried look in his optics. Five minutes passed….then ten minutes….after a half an hour, IronHide said ,"Leapin' lubricates, how much longer till they get here, Prime?"

"I don't know IronHide….they disappeared off of the radar twenty minutes ago……I've got a bad feeling about this….." Optimus said staring up at the sky. Suddenly, a shot was fired from behind the group and struck Prowl in back!

"PROWL!" Optimus cried then turned angrily towards the direction the blast came from.

"So we meet again, Optimus Prime…" a gravelly voice said, then a large silver-ish robot with red eyes and a huge black gun on his arm jumped out from behind the rocks.

"Megatron!" Cliffjumper cried.

"In the armor (because if he said in the flesh, that would be a little….not correct XD), Cliffy" Megatron cackled.

"Don't call me that!" Cliffjumper growled with an anime anger mark on his head.

"Enough blabbing! Decepticons, attack!" Megatron yelled and the Decepticons began their assault. Bombshell flew towards Mirage. "Merry Christmas Mirage, have a cerebro shell-cerebro shell!" He then shot a cerebro shell at Mirage.

'Oh no, not again!' Mirage thought, but just as it was about to lodge itself into his head, a laser fired and blew the shell up. Mirage turned over to see Jazz, smoke coming from his gun. "Jazz….?" Mirage said slowly. Jazz nodded his head.

"…..Thanks bud," Mirage said smiling.

"Anytime, mah man!" Jazz said grinning his usual grin.

"You may have avoided that cerebro shell-shell….but what if I took over your friend Jazz-Jazz! What would you do-do?" Bombshell threatened.

"You….you leave my friend out of this!" Mirage said angrily. He then shot Bombshell in the shoulder plate.

"Thanks man, that was a close one!" Jazz said putting his hand on Mirage's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Jazz," Mirage said smiling, not his usual kinda sad smile, but this smile actually looked…happy. Bombshell recovered and shot more cerebro shells at Mirage and Jazz. Mirage looked at Jazz, who looked back at him. They nodded their heads and began to shoot down hundreds of the shells, more kept coming, but they kept shooting them down. Then Mirage shot Bombshell in the chest, which caused him to shut down. The other Autobots were also doing well, most of the Decepticons were too battered up to keep fighting, they barely had enough strength to fly away when Megatron called for them to retreat. Jazz and Mirage looked at each other, smiled, and high-fived. Later on, Mirage was sitting in his room, staring into space, when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. It was Jazz.

"Hey man, I just wanted t' thank you again for savin' me from that cerebro shell," Jazz said grinning. Mirage smiled and said, "I should be the one thanking you, you saved me first."

"Awright already, let's thank each other!" Jazz said laughing, and Mirage joined in the laughing.

"It's great t' have a friend like you, Mirage," Jazz said.

"I'm…..I'm your friend…?" Mirage asked.

"Why would you think otherwise? Why do you think Ah care so much about ya? If I didn't think of ya as a friend, if I thought of ya as a bad guy, do you really think I would have risked so much t' save ya?" Jazz asked folding his arms and raising an optic ridge.

"I…..I suppose not….." Mirage said slowly, then he smiled and said, "Friends till the end."

"Right back at'cha, dude!" Jazz said and then they walked off to see how Prowl was doing in the Repair Bay.

End.

(Wheeeee Mirage finally has a friend XD I hope you liked this story….I know it wasn't too great but hey I tried. So, if you like it, please R&R! n.nGod, I hope my story isn't like someone else's…….I wanted to make a story that isn't like anyone else's, so if I find out I made it like someone else's I'm gonna be so mad at myself T.T Please tell me if you saw another Mirage fic like this……that way I can delete this if there happens to be another one like it out there, I'd rather anyone who got the idea first get good reviews instead of me getting them……But I hope there aren't any others like this out there XDD Man here I go again….one thing I've noticed about myself is that I can ramble on and on about absolutely nothing XDD; Okay Imma shutting up now, please R&R but no flames please! n.n;)


End file.
